A server, network equipment, enterprise equipment, etc. included in a data center generate heat. Accordingly, the data center operating such pieces of equipment also requires large scale facilities for reducing heat.
In order to cool the heat of the data center, cold air is supplied to each piece of equipment, and in this regard, a thermostat that is used to generate cold air is generally used.
However, energy consumed to activate the thermostat and facilities connected to the thermostat is about 50 to 60% of entire electricity used in the data center. Accordingly, in order to reduce an amount of energy used to cool the data center, a method of reducing the heat of the pieces of equipment by introducing cold air from outside a building into a server room has been recently introduced.
In this regard, KR 10-2011-0129514 (published on Dec. 2, 2011) “Air Conditioning System of Internet Data Center for Green Computing Environment” discloses technology in which outer air is controlled to be introduced to a data center, is cooled through a cooling unit, and is introduced into the data center.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public.